Laaneth
Summary Laaneth is a Dunmer sorceress and a main character in The Forgotten Hero and Return to Clockwork City stories. She is friends with Tyr, who is trying to find her in the first act of The Forgotten Hero story. You and Tyr find her house swarming with Daedric cultists in Hopes Dashed, then rescue her from goblins in The Rescue. She joins you, Tyr, and various other characters in infiltrating the Imperial City in the second half of The Forgotten Hero. In Return to Clockwork City, you find her at the College of Winterhold. You play as her in The Midden, helping expel a troublemaking student from the College. She then helps you find Alfe Fyr, who transports you to Clockwork City. You and Laaneth explore the city, looking for Swims-at-Night. You free him from bandits in Mire Mechanica, then the three of you set off to find The Mechanical Heart before Mecinar and the treasure hunters do. After a Collapsing Tunnel separates the three of you, you play as Laaneth again in Piston Cavum. Shortly thereafter, you have to choose whether to leave her or Swims-at-Night behind to fight off an army of fabricants in the Shaft of Sohleh. Whoever you choose to remain behind will be revived by Mecinar and return as your opponent in Return to The Inner Curiosity. She is present in The Elder Scrolls Legends Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Laaneth Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Female Age: Around 30s Classification: Dunmer, Master Mage, War Mage of the Imperial Legion, Professor of the College of Winterhold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target she kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem she carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Fire Manipulation (At the level of a Master Mage, she has enough power to destroy entire armies with firestorms ), Extrasensory Perception (Can see what people can't see, it is in her deck), Aura/Statistics Amplification (She can enhance the Forgotten Hero's magic-casting powers through the statistical reduction of magicka for each spell cast as well as amplifying herself to cast more spells via an aura), Power Nullification (She apparently knows Silence and can expel the rude student), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic that ignore our conventional standards. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Her power as a Master Wizard or Master Mage should be comparable or even above a minor Breton mage, who collapsed his own pocket dimension that contains the replica of Eagle Brook's village, or Master Mages described to be capable of destroying entire armies with firestorm) Speed: At least Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Mages can anticipate and react to spells cast by other mages and warriors, such as Redguards who can avoid arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells and other magical attacks (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Laaneth, like other mages, aren't that proficient in close combat) Durability: Town level (Should be able to survive spells from other mages, and block them completely with wards) Stamina: Likely average physically. Her robes and hood along with other enchanted gears enhance her pool of magicka and its regeneration, and as a master mage, she should be able to cast a large number of spells without an issue of running of Magicka. Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Master Robes and Hood or a Leather attire, several enchanted gears and scrolls Intelligence: Genius. Kellen said that she is one of the wisest people in the entire Tamriel during 4th Era. Weaknesses: None Gallery LG-cardart-Laaneth.png|Laaneth during the Main Campaign of Elder Scrolls Legends 800px-LG-quest-Laaneth's_Last_Stand.jpg|Laaneth demonstrates her overwhelming power in Magic during The Return to Clockwork City expansion LG-npc-Laaneth_03.png|Laaneth as a Cyborg if you chose her to stay behind during the Return to Clockwork City Expansion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users